


Thanks for finding my cat...

by Mookaluto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Chubby, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Punk, Punk x Nerd, Slow Burn, Smut, Yaoi, nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mookaluto/pseuds/Mookaluto
Summary: Jamie loses his catMomo finds his catThings happen





	1. Where the fuck is my cat?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work let me state one thing  
> I don’t like watt pad

Jamie only ever really like two things in life. Cats and cute boys. And he already had one of those things.

a very loud very  _fat_  cat he loved with all his heart, something no person or kitty could replace. 

While he may have been a true Mongrel, (with his scraggly looking fur). Jamie would have him no other way. 

It was 8:00 in the morning, too early for any earthly being to wake up in jamie’s Opinion, but he arose nonetheless. 

His eyes opened lazily as he swung his long legs over the side of his much too small bed. Jamie didn’t really like mornings, most normal people didn’t either, but out of every part of his day even the times his boss was riding his ass over something stupid. Mornings seemed to be the worst. The way the sun peered through the windows and stung his eyes, and the annoying chirping of birds who never shut the hell up. He was really at his wits end in the morning, the only thing to brighten his foul mood was his sweet little cat. “Nicooooo come here you love able little shit!” Jamie’s voice rang out through his small appartment. He liked to tease his furry friend. Even though he knew he couldn’t understand, it was more of a way to make the mornings more bearable. 

But there was no putter patter of fat paws across the tile kitchen floor, or sound of hungry meows. Jamie just assumed the poor feline was too chubby and comfy to move from his little cat bed. 

Time passed, minutes which seemed like hours to the worried pet owner, yet no nico in sight. 

“Nicooooo.” He called out again, starting to think not getting his cat a collar with a cute little bell was a horrid idea. 

Jamie paced his small abode calling out to his cat again and again. He was quite distraught as his pet had never really disapeared before, even if he was an outdoor cat. Even if he had he would always come back by morning, something was very strange and off putting about this whole situation. “Where the fuck is my cat?” Jamie thought to himself. Time went by and he began to get more and more antsy, wondering where his friend had run off to. He checked the bedroom thoroughly, under the couch, the blankets, hell he even checked the cabinets! Nico was nowhere to be seen and Jamie was just about to give up hope. He plopped down on the couch frustrated and upset at his defeat. Surely he would never cry over something so silly like a missing cat, he wasn’t five. But his heart still hurt. He never thought he would be abandoned like this left to fend for his own, hell he sounded like the stray cat here!

he gazed out the balcony window, the sun was low in the sky painting it colors of pink and yellow. And this gave him and idea.

surely,  _surely_ there’s no way. He couldn’t have made it outside on his own. But if Jamie had been stupid enough to leave it cracked open just a bit then  _maybe_ he could have slipped out! This gave him a rush of adrenaline (quite sad truely) perhaps all hope was not lost and he could find his feline friend. Jamie stood and approached the balcony. He slipped the door open, it got stuck half way as it had always had that problem. When he successfully opened it he looked around in a hurry, trying to find any signs of his cat. His heart seemed to drop again as he had no cats in sight until

”mroooooow.”

”!”

”nico?!” He looked to his left only to see a chubby cat meowing and scrathicng at the wooden balcony posts next door. Jamie rushed back inside and grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter (out of habit). He fumbled o open his door, his hands were sweating making the door knob quite difficult to turn. Jamie hurriedly went to the door to his left. He had never spoken to this neighbor before, he hadn’t really spoken to any of his neighbors before out of shyness and lack of time. But he shook the nervousness away from his mind and knocked quickly three times.

no answer. 

He was about to knock again when he heard shuffling and a crash from the other side of the door. The anxiety he was trying to suppress now bubbling to the surface. The sound of a lock turning was made before the creaking of a door opening slowly. 

“Yes hello I hate to interrupt your morning, but you see my cat seems to have snuck into your home an-“

he paused. Where...where was the person he was talking to he was looking ahead but no body was inside...till he looked down. 

“....”

that was the mans response. The very small very unamused looking man. “Oh..um.. I’m sorry..I ..uh.” He was babbling again Jamie tended to do that when he got nervous. Their eyes were locked uncomfortably, Jamie unable to look away. He was taken a back by just how  _short_ this man was. There was also something else strange about him, his attire. He had a large black shirt on, black jeans, piercings in each ear, and a  _very_ noticable septum ring. 

“Oh that’s your cat?” He spoke softly. Despite his striking appearance he seemed to have a very soft voice. “ I thought he was a stray, you should really have him wear a collar.” His face never faltered it look bored and unsympathetic. 

“Y-yeah I guess I should.” Jamie’s anxiety was at full force now after the rush from finding his cat had finally calmed down. “Hold on I’ll go get him.” The door was closed slightly and the sound of small feet could be heard rushing across the floor along with the sliding of a door. Jamie was tapping his foot nervously. Was he handling him right? Did he give him any weird food? Thoughts like these raced through his brain while he waited for what seemed like forever. Finally the short man returned with a cat in his arms, which he looked like he was struggling to hold up. “Here you go.” He handed Jamie his cat. “Um th-thanks.” Was his short response.

After the cat was returned the door was slammed shut, starttling the young man outside. Jamie turned on his heels and returned to his appartment, kitty in hand. He open the door, fumbling again and placed nico down gently. He then decided to lock the balcony door and sit down on his couch 

“what an odd guy.” He said alloud.

 

 

 


	2. Beach episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie wants to thank momo for finding his cat, the beach should be a great place to do that.

A thank you.

How should he go about this? A thank you for finding his cat, it should be simple. But of course it wouldn’t be, not for Jamie.

He wracked his brain for ideas. A fruit basket? No that’s too extreme. A bouquet? What is he a girl? This was going to be more difficult than need be, but he would not give up! Nico meant just about everything to him, and he wasn’t going to overlook such an act of kindness. Jamie had been just about fed up with waiting for his brain to conjure something up, when it hit him like a truck. A wonderful idea. 

“A trip!” He thought

”I’ll ask him to the beach, and offer to pay for...food or whatever!” He said to no one 

well maybe his cat

jamie slipped on a pair of shoes and headed for the door prepared to ask his neighbor on a fun outing. His anxiety level was low, until he reached the door next to his. A shirt trip but long enough that he hadn’t had the time to realize how embarrassing this could be. 

He knocked on the door.

thoughts started flooding through his head. “What if he says no?” “What if laughs at me?” “What if...He think I’m annoyi-

click

the sound of a door unlocking and opening could be heard all through the hall way. As Jamie’s heart raced a little head peeked out from behind the door meekly. “...oh it’s you again.” These words tore through Jamie. “Aaaaahh what the hell does he mean “oh”?!” He worried to himself. 

“Oh uh h-hi I um just wanted to thank you for finding nico yesterday and uh-

there was no response to his blabbering. “ I wanted to know if maybe um... you wanted to go to the beach-

“No.” 

His heart stopped. No did he..did he say no?! Jamie’s pulse quickened, He started sweating profusely, and worst of all started to blabber more in incomprehensible sentences. 

“Oh well haha s-sorry to bother you, I just um didn’t know how to say thank and uh thought...”

he felt awful, he wanted to cry and curl up in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry that must have...come off rude.” The small man blurted out. When Jamie heard this he froze every part of his body except his eyes which traveled down to see a small tint in his neighbors cheeks.

”...I didn’t mean to answer you so harshly...I guess if you wanted to thank me I could go.”

Jamie’s eyes widened, his heart soared from the pits of despair it was in a second ago. “I’m not a big fan of the beach, but it might be fun to have someone to go with.

he had never felt so alive, so happy, so relieved. His invitation was accepted and he felt like he could melt with joy right there. 

“Oh! Great! Um I’ll uh pick you up tomorrow around 11:00, bye!” He quickly turned around and scurried back to his home, opening the door and closing it with a bang. Leaving the other man completely baffled at what had happened. 

“...Ok 11:00 it is...I guess.”

 

 

 

 

jamie stood in front of his mirror wearing a striped loosely fitted pair of swim shorts. 

“Alright Nico, I’m going outside with a friend today wish me luck!” The cat was still sleeping and heard nine of this. Not that it would have mattered if he had. The only thing Nico heard was the slamming of a door and the faint footsteps of his owner leaving before he returned to his slumber.

despite the fact that they had not even arrived at the beach yet, Jamie was already drenched...in sweat. He had never really invited anyone out before and to say ephe was nervous would be an understatement. He quickly knocked on the door and waited a bit before hearing the familiar click of locks, and seeing a familiar head shyly peek out. This had happened before, just his head coming out not the rest of his body. Almost like a defensive stance. 

“You ready?” Jamie asked with a crooked nervous smile. He received a nod in return before the smaller man creeped out from his home. Wearing black swim trunks , and a towel over his shoulders. His hands were held clasped together in front of his body. His cheeks were stained like he was wearing makeup.

”ah.” Jamie thought. “I suppose that makes sense.”

The way he held his hands, didn’t show his body at first, and declined his invitation to the beach all made sense now. The short man was a bit...chubby. 

His stomach protruded out just a bit and seemed to pour over the sides of his shorts. He was by no means  _fat_ , but it was clearly something he was self conscious about. And the fact that Jamie was rather well built and looked very good in his bathing suit did not help his worries either.

He also had a rather...plump chest to say the least. No where near “moobs” by Jamie’s standards, but again. Clearly something the smaller didn’t like.

”are you ready to go?” The taller asked. He received another nod. As he began to move towards the stairs that led down to the side walk, He was followed making the other look like a baby duck. “He’s small enough to be one.” Jamie thought. His first outing with a “friend” oh how he hoped it would go well. 

 

 

 

The Walk there was silent except for one small exchange of words. 

“So um... I never caught your name?” Jamie spoke up trying to make himself feel less awkward. 

There was a short pause. 

“...its momo.” He finally spoke up.

”Ha! Momo that’s a cute name!” 

He immediately regretted his choice in words. 

His face turned beat red and he almost lost sight of the side walk for a few seconds as he worried what the others response would be to such a forward statement. 

“Thank you.” Momo said quietly. 

 

 

The the day at the beach had been an awkward one. Fun. But awkward still. As the boys waved each other goodbye and returned to their homes, they sighed and wobbled back to their beds. They had managed to spend the whole day together, gradually warming up to each other getting to know likes, dislikes and overall useless information. They traveled the boards walk finding fun games to play. Momo being surprisingly good at them, while Jamie failed in each and every way. 

 

 

Nico jumped up onto the bed to join his owner, he pawed at the blankets to form a comfy spot for hi to lay on. Jamie smiled. “Nico what am I going to do? I think he was uncomfortable the whole time, but I really had fun! What if he didn’t?” As Jamie vented to his cat, the feline just stared at him blankly before turning his head and entering a deep state of rest. Jamie followed soon after.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
